I wanna rebel now
by Malgosia
Summary: Sango rebelled, Miroku is already a "rebel". Are they gonna attract each other or pull apart?R&R!PLEASE!
1. From good to bad

AN: Well..This is my second fanfic. Here's a quick summary: Sango= good, shy girl; Miroku= pervert;Sango+ Miroku=????...Who knows...Please Review and tell me if I should continue- my email goguga_gosha@yahoo.com - - Dialog "" Thinking *** Changing scenes  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Miorku nor Sango, and other peeps. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What is wrong with this world?" Sango thought aggravated and annoyed, running through the hall, her hair was down, not in a usual neat pony tail and her cheeks were slightly red, because of all the running and jogging " I didn't do anything wrong to deserve this...eh...I hate being late!" As she knocked on the door and walked into the class, all eyes turned on her, even violet eyes of one particular guy. " OK, OK that's just Miroku.he is so cute.man how embarrassing.I am late.I really am a good girl, boring, monotone, good girl.No wonder he doesn't even look at me- I am a geek and a loser" She gave out a loud sigh. Her teacher raised his eyebrow.  
- Is something the matter Miss Hakotsu?  
" Accept that my life is a total misery, nothing" Sango thought, but kept  
the thoughts to herself. " Wait a second, why can't I say it out loud???  
I am such a coward". She made up her mind that from now on, she's gonna  
speak her mind.  
- Well, accept that my life sucks, nothing is bothering me" she  
said loudly so everyone could hear it. Kagome sitting in the front row  
looked shocked and surprised just like the rest of class.  
- Excuse your language Sango- her teacher was stunned by her  
behavior- If you're going to act that way you'll be forced to have a  
little chat with the principal- he said bitterly.  
" I do not like him!!! I am getting into real trouble...let the fun  
begin" She smiled to herself cynically as she turned directly to face her  
teacher.  
He was pretty old and his hair started to turn gray, his big glasses made  
him look like an idiot.  
- I don't care what you're gonna do, so are you taking the note  
from the office or not? I can't stand here the whole day, you know!  
- This time, you took it a little bit too far- to the principal's  
office- now!!! Sango looked with a little smile at her teacher whose cheeks went red. It was so funny and she wasn't even afraid, it was just hilarious.  
- Ok, I am going, but Mr. Makotaru you should really control your  
anger, your cheeks are so red that if you wouldn't be my teacher I  
would think you are a tomato- she said, chuckling, and almost cracking  
up, so she left the class quickly. When she closed the door she let go  
of her emotions and burse into laughter.  
The students in her math class looked at each other with mixed  
expressions.  
AN: I am done! Now if you like or you don't please e-mail me!!! REVIEW!!!  
Tell me if I should continue.Please.Oh, and thanx to Jessica, Cristina  
and Xiaojia for being an inspiration for this fic- you guys are great^_^ 


	2. I just had to fall on him

AN: THANX for the reviews!!!!!* runs and hugs you all* LOL Please review again I would love u even more( no, I am not lesbian, I am straight as a person can be) So.ok.on with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I DO not own INUYASHA!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
- So.what did actually happened at the principal's office?- Kagome asked eating her snack while giving a quick glance at Sango.  
  
Her head was down and she looked at the food with a blank expression, but suddenly she raised her head and said:  
  
- Well, not much, he just called my parents and after that we talked about my behavior and how it will never happen.- she said in a annoyed voice and smiled- but I couldn't promise him that.- she winked at Kagome and started to eat her lunch.  
  
" What is with her today?"- Kagome thought shaking her head-" She never acted that way, maybe she has a fever.Oh, no! Inuyasha is coming.Please Inuyasha keep your mouth shut"- the girl looked up into the sun which was raising up above her head. The day was warm, and you could smell the flowers in the air. She moved and positioned herself comfortably on the grass.  
  
- Hi Kagome!- Inuyasha said and then looked at Sango- Oh, and who is here- Is that our rebel Sango.or should I say the rebel?- he looked at her like he was challenging her and awaiting for her response.  
  
Sango got really irritated as he stood there in front of her with that look on his face saying 'What now, huh'?  
  
The girl slowly stood up and took few hairs out of her face, she looked at him coldly.  
- As if you actually care who I am now. Don't try to piss me off Inuyasha; you better watch your back.- and with that she walked away dragging her backpack along.  
- What is up her ass? - Inuyasha asked irritated and yet surprised, sitting next to Kagome and leaning against the tree.  
- Just leave her alone- Kagome said and glanced at him- maybe she has a cold or you know.  
- No, not really.  
- Err.- Kagome chuckled.  
- I can't read your mind! - He yelled.  
- Her time of the month.- she whispered.  
- That's gross, I was about to eat my lunch! - He gazed at her and laughed- you are probably right, that is definitely it. But you know I kinda like Sango bein' a bad ass.  
- Where is taking all the courage from? - Kagome mumbled and bit into her fish sandwich.  
  
****  
  
Sango walked through the halls passing by several students. She knew some of them; they gave her a weird look and then immediately turned around. She sighed.  
" Is it really true that gossip travels so fast?"- She thought and looked down at her feet while she was walking- " I guess so.Am I really that mean?"  
  
She started to run, she didn't know why, but she just felt like it. Faster and faster, her footsteps could be heard through the empty halls, because everyone was outside eating lunch and chatting with their friend.  
  
Out of the blue someone rose in front of her and she hit him. They both fell on each other. Sango blinded by her stupid hair, which had fallen on her face took a one unfortunate step, but she tripped and collapsed straight at the guy. In that moment his lips softly brushed against hers.  
  
She knew that scent- it was Miroku.  
  
AN: KAWAII!!!!!!!!! I couldn't help myself, they had to kiss LOL I promise the next chapter will be much longer!!! Please REVIEW- I am waiting for the suggestions! Thank u Lil- strange- person 4 a review! And thank u all of my friends! 


	3. What the hell is up with the motorcycles...

AN: 3rd chappie!!! YAY! Anyway.Thanx 2 Zero and Lil- strange- person 4 reviews- u guys rock! OK, now on with the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Remind me again y do I have 2 put this?!  
  
-... - It just happened like that? - Kagome stared at Sango. - Well, yeah.I fell on him.Err.Whatever- said annoyed Sango and closed her eyes as she and Kagome were sitting under the tree. It was way after school and it got colder. - No, no it's great, it's so.so.romantic- the girl squeaked. - Yeah, sure.Kagome.- the girl started but stopped. - What is it Sango? - Kagome looked at her intently, worried. - You.you don't care that I. - No, no. Sango no matter who you are, and who you will be you'll be always my best friend.- she smiled. - Thanks Kagome I feel whole lot better now.- Sango stood up and picked up her backpack. The other girl still sitting gave her surprised look. - You know I am kinda grounded.so I gotta go home.See ya tomorrow- she waved her hand. - I'll call you- Kagome yelled. - Sounds good- Sango responded and run towards the gate.  
  
*** " So it happened. Just like that. Man, she is kinda cute, in her own.weird way. When her hair is down and she blushes. Just like yesterday. Maybe it was a stupid move, she slapped me after all. Well.what the hell am I thinking- it is so obvious! Eh..Whatever..I don't have time for girls. They think I am so mysterious and cool, but once they get to know me they disappear quickly. But Sango.she might be different. I wonder what happened to her. She was always so quiet and polite, now.she's.cool"- Miroku thought and zipped his jacket. He walked quickly to his motorcycle and put on his helmet.  
  
*** Sango heard motorcycle behind her. She didn't care much. There were plenty of motorcycles around the town and she hated them. The noise they made drove her nuts. The girl walked faster and zipped her jacket. " It is getting colder and colder"- she thought and then squeaked from fright. She heard the motorcycle stop, so she started to walk even faster. " What if he wants to rape me"- girl reflected and shut her eyes-" Please.no, no..I don't want to" Tears ran down her cheeks as she felt a cold hand on her arm. She turned around and saw him. - Mmm..Miroku?- she asked unsure of what to do. She was so happy it was him, and at the same time embarrassed of her tears. - Sango.Are you OK? I stopped because I thought you might need a ride home. Oh, how she loved they way he said her name. - Me? I mean..I well.sorta need a ride home, but you don't have to- she stopped and looked up at him, because she dropped her head when she was speaking and admired her shoes. - Why were you crying- he whispered and softly touched cheeks to dry out her tears. When he saw her like that, he wanted to hug her, kiss her, do anything to make her happy. That was the thing about Sango- she was awakening the other side of him. - I.well..It's not your business- she replied weakly. - Do you want it to be?- he asked, slightly smiling. - I don't th.- Sango started but couldn't finish, because his lips softly captured hers. As Sango leaned against the wall, still kissing Miroku, he pressed his body against hers. When they stopped Sango looked at him and said. - Why the hell did you do that?! - Because I wanted to- he grinned- I was dreaming about it- Sango blushed- So do you want a ride or not? - he asked and winked at her. She followed. AN: I am waitin 4 like 4 reviews until I will continue..so yeah.u evil peeps betta review. 


End file.
